Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: It's Rose's birthday, so the Doctor decides to make her something special. Because, after all, he would do just about anything for her. One-shot, Ten/Rose, VERY fluffy. Please review!


**Summary: It's Rose's birthday, so the Doctor decides to make her something special. Because, after all, he would do just about anything for her. One-shot, Ten/Rose, VERY fluffy. Please review!!**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I _really _don't own Doctor Who, or any of this. That is the privilege of the BBC. **

**A/N: This story is written for my best friend Kitty, as a birthday present, because I really am **_that _**cheap :P I hope you like it Kitty! And happy birthday! Go on with your bad self :P**

**P.S: I'm sorry that I'm giving you this a month early (cuz, yes, i know that your b-day's not till march 15th), but i COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER! i really wanted you to see this. so here ya go, and once again, i really hope you like it.**

**Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler**

**By Sophie**

Rose woke up slowly, her eyelids not wanting to open, protesting to the bright sunlight streaming in her bedroom window. But she managed to open them, and proceeded to yawn, stretch, and get out of her bed. Walking over to the window, she smiled at the sight. They had stopped on Earth for a few days because it was her birthday, and she hadn't been able to wake up in her own house for a long time.

She studied her room, her _real _room, which was still the same as it had been before she'd left it. The pictures on her bedside table were arranged in the same order, books were scattered on the floor, a half-empty glass of water sat on her desk. As Rose became more awake, she noticed that there was a strange smell coming from the kitchen.

She followed the scent, wondering if it was just Mum trying to make pancakes again, and remembered that Mum and Mickey had gone out a long time ago. Which meant that there was only one person who could have caused the smell-

"Doctor?!" Rose cried, leaning up against the doorway. "What in god's name are you doing?"

She realized that her sudden question had startled him, because he jumped and spun around to look at her, clearly upset that he'd been caught. The fact that he had just jumped about ten feet in the air wasn't what made her burst out giggling, it was more because of what he looked like. He was covered in flour; all over his face, his clothes, in his hair. His appearance reminded Rose, a bit, of a snowman.

"Rose!" He said, still surprised, "I thought you were taking a nap!"

She shrugged, "I was..... but I just woke up, and I smelled somethin' coming from in here. What are you doing?"

"I, um... I was just...uh.... Well, I-I was-" The Doctor stammered, trying to come up with an excuse for what he had really been doing. After a moment of tripping over words, he seemed to give up. "If you must know, I was.... making a.... I was making a cake."

Rose's mouth fell open, and her eyebrows raised almost automatically. "A _cake?_" She asked, folding her arms across her chest, "But... Doctor, I've never seen you bake anythin' before. You bake? _Really?_"

"Well, no..." He muttered, "I mean, I don't _usually _bake anything...." He broke off, his expression becoming sheepish, and somewhat embarrassed. "But, you know, it _is _your birthday after all, and since I have two hearts, I'm much sappier than normal people. I figured that I should get you something, but then I couldn't think what to get you... So I decided to try my hand at baking, and, as you can see, it didn't exactly work out the way I'd planned."

She looked at him, a grin spreading across her face, and walked forward to grasp his hand in hers. "Thanks." She said, feeling more touched than she had thought she would. She gaped at the look of him, covered in powdery flour. "But, honestly, you didn't have to turn yourself into a snowman for me. I would have been fine with a simple card or just by tellin' me 'Happy Birthday'. You didn't have to make me anythin' special."

The Doctor looked at his reflection in the mirror above the stove, and grimaced. "Yeah... I guess that being around for 900 plus years, doesn't mean I can walk into a kitchen, turn on a stove, and magically turn into Betty Crocker."

Rose laughed at this, and nodded. "But, you did turn off the stove, right?"

He looked down at her and his eyes widened, "No...."

And, at the exact same time, Rose and the Doctor sprinted over to the stove, and Rose immediately turned off the heat, and pulled open the door. A small gasp of smoke came out, and she fanned it away with her hands. The Doctor reached into the stove, oven mitt on, and slid the pan out. Setting it down on the counter, they both stared at the contents. The cake was obviously chocolate flavored, and it wasn't burnt as much as she had thought it would be.

"Hmm, maybe you're not as bad a cook as you thought." She said, poking a finger into the cake and breaking off a small piece. She put it into her mouth, "It's actually pretty good. I like it."

The Doctor's smile turned smug, his face looked triumphant, and pleased. "I'm glad." He replied, taking a small piece off as well. "But, anyway, what do you want to do? You _are _the birthday girl, after all. Anything you want, just name it."

Rose swallowed the bit of cake in her mouth and folded her arms across her chest again, thinking about what she would like to do. Honestly, she was drawing a complete blank in her mind, but, then again, maybe that was just because the way that the Doctor was looking at her right now was making her lose her train of thought. She thought on it for another moment, before she reached forward and twined her fingers with his.

He grinned at the contact, and she gave him one of those tongue-between-the-teeth smiles that always made him melt. "Do we have to go out? I mean.... why can't we just stay here until Mum and Mickey get back?" She asked, pulling him closer to her, so that their chests were just barely touching.

The Doctor shrugged, "It's _your_ birthday, so whatever you want to do is fine with me."

This time, when he smiled down at her, and with their hands clasped together, Rose felt a surge of need to just be close to him. The feeling was so powerful that, unthinkingly, and somewhat selfishly, she leaned forward and pressed her mouth against his.

There was a short period, which felt to her like several centuries, where his lips did not move, staying perfectly immobile against hers. He didn't kiss her back as she had expected him to. In that second, she felt a terrifying feeling of panic, as she started to think of ways she could get out of this, maybe by apologizing or running like hell outta the kitchen. But, just as she started to pull away from the kiss, praying to God that he would forgive her for her stupidity, the Doctor responded. His lips pushed firmly against hers with a wild and amazing passion that Rose hadn't known one person could feel.

His hands went around her waist, his lips nipped and teased everywhere against her; her jaw, her neck, her hair, the tip of her nose. Her fingers knotted in his hair, holding him close to her, still experiencing that feeling of intense desire. The electricity they both felt was more than just a moment of lust, more than a spark; even though Rose felt as though the passion and heat between them might set the house on fire.

The Doctor held her to him, pulling her even more tightly into his arms, while her soft, blonde hair tickled his face and neck. He inhaled the sweet smell of it, his lips turning upwards into a smile as they kissed. And Rose heard the sound of Mum's car in the driveway, but it didn't seem to matter.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_(this is the night of the same day)_

Jackie looked up at Rose, who was sitting across from her at the dining room table. Mickey was seated next to Rose, and the Doctor was at the end of the table that was nearest to her. They had just finished the dinner Jackie had made for them, in which they had sung "Happy Birthday" and given her their presents.

"So?" Jackie asked, smiling, "How was your birthday dinner? Did you like the chicken? I wasn't sure if I cooked it enough-"

Rose shook her head, "No, no, no! It's really good and I like it. Thanks Mum."

The Doctor nodded, "The chicken was fantastic, Jackie. So was all the rest of it."

Mickey added, "The salad was great too."

Jackie beamed and stood up to start gathering up people's empty plates, since they were basically done. Mickey got up to help her out. As she bustled into the kitchen, and turned on the dishwasher, she called back, "So, what did you two do while we were gone? Did you have fun?"

Rose looked over at the Doctor, and grinned when she felt his hand grasp hers under the table. She squeezed his warm hand once, "Yup. _Loads _of fun, actually. The Doctor and I pretty much just hung out in the kitchen... It was... great..."

The Doctor chuckled at the embarrassed but playful tone that she used. Then, without words, she stood up, pulling him up with her, and motioned for him to follow her down the hall. She led him into her room, closing the door behind them, and was immediately swept up into his arms again. His mouth caressed hers ever so gently, as though he was afraid that if he was too rough with her, she might break. She clutched the front of his coat, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Rose had never known or felt anything like this with Mickey before. Running his fingers through her hair, the Doctor trailed kisses down her jawline, to the hollow of her neck. Breathing in air feverishly, Rose managed to gasp out, "Doctor?"

This made him pause what he was doing, to which he felt a little disappointed, "Hmm?" He replied, as she leaned down.

"Thank you." She whispered, her breath feeling hot on his ear.

"For what?" He asked, raising his head to look her in the eyes.

She shrugged, grinning mischievously, "For a _really _wonderful Birthday."

The Doctor smiled, "Happy Birthday, Rose Tyler." With that, he pulled her forward, and placed one single, lingering kiss on her shaking lips, hugging her body to his, both of them never wanting to let go.

And Rose melted in his arms.

**A/N: So? Cheesy? Fantastic? Awful? Brilliant? Stupid? Fabulous? I wanna know what you thought of this, so please, for my sake, **_review. _

**And, once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!!!! I **_really _**hope you like your present (but, it's totally okay if you don't cuz I've written some CHEESY things before.) I love you!! Tee-hee! :**D


End file.
